Good Girl
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: She simply enjoys pleasing Yuma. Oneshot


"Go on. Spin for me."

She folded her hands in front of her too-short skirt, doing as she was told. "Y-Yuma…"

"Heh. You're like a real neko."

"But this is a maid's costume."

"Yeah but you got the ears," he motioned her closer, so she sat on his lap, "And then there's this too…" he murmured, stroking and lightly pulling at her tail, which sent shivers all the way up her spine.

 _Pervert._

He scratched under her chin, "It's cute."

"Y-Yuma…" she closed her eyes, thinking for a brief moment she might actually begin to _purr_ , "You sound like Kou…"

"Don't compare me to that guy." He growled, stopping his scratches to grip at her throat.

She tensed, stiffening in his lap, a short gasp parting her lips. Yuma smirked at that, showing off his fangs, running his tongue over his lips, "You like that, don't you?" He tightened his grip and she squirmed, unable to hold back the smallest of moans.

Yuma chuckled. "Oh come on, baby girl. Don't tell me you're gonna cum just from this. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet…" He licked the shell of her ear, and she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"N-No but I…you…"

His hands trailed up her legs, her heart racing at the sudden cold of his touch, goosebumps proof of his fingers' grazing her skin.

"I'm listening…" He murmured, his breath in her ear, his hands still trailing agonizingly slow up her thighs.

She shook her head, not really knowing what she was saying the first place, able to come up with only his name—

"Come on," he urged, drawing his hand from beneath her skirt, resting it on the edge of her hips instead. "Tell me."

She looked at him and swallowed, her heart beating out of her chest because she could feel the fabric of her skirt up against her skin, and from the way he was looking at her now…

If only he'd allowed her underwear…the dress was going to stain…

"I…Yuma…your hands…"

"Mmm?" He squeezed her sides, "What about them?"

She blushed, turning her head away. But he caught her chin, smirking as they bumped noses. "Good girls speak up don't they?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Then?"

"Touch my legs…more…"

"That's pretty shameless, isn't it?" But even as he said so he was dragging his hands down, pushing her frilly skirt out of the way.

She clung to the front of his shirt, not quite trembling yet, but already feeling soft tremors in her legs from where his hands had touched. "Is it?"

He kissed her cheek, brushing his fingers over her flesh, "You tell me, baby girl."

She squirmed uncomfortably, fidgeting the closer and closer he got to her wetness, but always managed to evade. "Yuma…"

He chuckled, brushing right over her clit, playfully biting at her neck. "That's my name."

She groaned, her face red with frustration and embarrassment. "Just…" a whimpered moan slipped past her lips as he touched her again, "Just…"

"Good girl," he encouraged, "Use your words."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, before turning away, and lowering her gaze. "Fuck…me…"

He didn't even wait for the last syllable, grabbing her and tossing her so that her back was to him, her knees propping her up against the cushions of the lounge chair.

"Yuma—"

"Hold on, baby girl."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed for the top edge of the chair, feeling Yuma spread her knees apart. He played with the tail a bit more, the movement of the plug sending sharp pulses all throughout her core, making her wonder if she'd be able to take him in this sort of state.

"Deep breath for me, baby."

She did as she was told, taking in a shaky inhale and an even shakier exhale, Yuma pressing up against her entrance as she did so. He slid in slowly, before slamming into her in one strong, solid stroke.

It was almost enough to make her legs give, but Yuma held her up with each pump, grabbing her by the hair so that she stayed upright. Or, maybe because it helped her stay up or maybe because—

"You little slut," he grunted, thrusting all the harder, "Look how much you're squeezing," he pulled harder, and she felt her own self tighten from the way he fingered at her hair.

"Daddy! Daddy I'm—"

"Heh, already?" He reached around her, palming at her breast, "Go on. Cum for me."

She would have screamed as she crashed, but the moment she opened her mouth he covered it for her, shoving two large fingers into her mouth which she subconsciously bit down on, sucking and licking and doing anything to try and ride out her high as fast as possible, to try and get her senses back, because if it continued like this—

She _screamed._ Right into his fingers, choking on them, coughing and crying because oh _gods_ he'd found it, that spot that made her dizzy, and with the feel of the plug in her it was almost like he was rubbing her in more ways than one, the weight of the tail such a strange feeling, the fur brushing up against her leg with each thrust. And this had to be wrong— because this definitely wasn't normal but she—

She choked on his fingers again as she came for a third time, Yuma burying himself deeply within her, pulling his fingers out to grasp at her neck so that she couldn't even breathe properly, the loss of oxygen making her dizzy in the best way, and this time her knees really _did_ give, so much so that she slumped against the chair, trembling and shivering, begging him for mercy.

He ignored all of that.

"You're not done, babygirl." He grabbed her arms, picking her up again, her knees shaking though by some miracle managed to hold her in place. "Move that ass for me, baby. Give Daddy some sugar."

Her shaking hips did as best as they could, trying to meet his strokes halfway. None of it was satisfying in the least, Yuma not making any effort to _move,_ and it was getting so frustrating, because her knees weren't as shaky anymore, so she could take it—-she knew that he knew she could, but he wasn't even _trying…_

With angered determination she gripped the top of the chair, moving and grinding with more determination, letting a few more excited gasps and scattered giggles part her lips.

Yuma squeezed her sides, sliding his hands down to squeeze her legs. "Energetic kitten, aren't you?"

"Daddy…" she whined, moving faster, "P-Please—" she screamed, her back arching as Yuma met her with a harsh thrust, nearly knocking all the air out of her.

"Did I say you could stop moving?"

"I-I'm trying…"

Yuma made a small effort to meet her halfway, making her heart skip a few beats from the way her skin sounded sloshing against his. "Need help?"

She nodded.

"Ask properly."

"Daddy," she scratched at the fabric of the chair, "It's not fair, like this."

"It looks pretty fair to me, princess." He ran a finger up her stomach as he said so, making her shiver. "Come on," he gave a single, weak thrust, but it made her shake anyway, a whimper spilling from her lips, "What do you want Daddy to do?"

Trembling, her hands folded into fists over the chair, her eyes closing. "M-Move…"

He grabbed the tail and _pulled,_ the feeling leaving her so empty she just about _cried,_ her eyes shooting open. "Yuma!"

He picked her up, flipping them around so that she was back in his lap, Yuma sitting in the chair. Propping her up, he squeezed at her sides while he sunk in.

"Daddy!" She gasped, her head tossing back, "Daddy too deep!"

"I'm not even all the way in, baby."

Her eyes widened, her everything shaking, her hands on his knees to try to keep him from going further. But Yuma just grabbed her by the stomach, pulling her to him, burying himself in her wet sleeve.

The _scream_ that tore from her throat seemed to shake the room, Yuma groaning along with her, and biting at her shoulder.

She broke, feeling him at the pit of her stomach, the pleasure not really outdoing the pain because _fuck_ it _hurt_ but from the way Yuma was groaning and gripping at her outfit she didn't want to tell him to stop because those pants in her ear were absolute _heaven,_ even if he—

"Fuck," he breathed, "So tight, baby. I can't even move."

He pulsed inside her and she moaned, pain and pleasure slowly starting to blur now, and if it stayed like this then maybe she could handle—

He bit her. Right on the shoulder, through the costume, blood pooling over the cloth and making her dizzy with a feeling she couldn't quite describe. "D-Daddy—"

" _Fuck,"_ he grunted, tugging and ripping the fabric away, biting down again to drink up her blood, moving suddenly again, with such rugged and desperate thrusts that she knew—

"Daddy's so close, baby."

She smirked at that, bouncing lightly to meet his thrusts. That was fast. "You're getting old, Daddy."

He chuckled, grabbing her tightly, and pressing his chest up against her back. "Who're you calling old?"

She laughed, for a moment, because having him hug her felt nice, this moment they almost got to share, until he pulled away, picking her up and letting her slump down to her knees on the floor.

 _No._ He wasn't really about to just leave her like that, was he? She turned around quickly, still on her knees, eyes full of worry. "Daddy, wait—"

The sight made her mouth go dry. Yuma jerking himself into his hand, stroking his long length that she could tell was still pulsing. Her chest clenched. She wanted him inside.

"Daddy…"

"Come on," he smirked, still palming himself, "Open that pretty mouth for me."

She did exactly as she was told, needing to feel his heat again, leaning forward in anticipation, looking at him with wide eyes. He grabbed the back of her head and rammed himself in without any delicacy, giving her a few rough pumps before spilling down her throat.

"Swallow it. All of it."

But it was hard, because he was so hot and thick and _deep_ in her mouth, she couldn't breathe, could hardly swallow properly, was choking and coughing and still he didn't pull away, just smirked at her struggle, pumped lightly with each pulse that released his seed.

That look in his eyes made her pool.

"How do we taste, baby?" He smirked, pulling away to watch the overflow of his cum drool down her chin, wiping it with his thumb and offering it back to her.

"Ish…good…" She moaned softly, suckling at his fingers, feeling her eyelids start to get heavy.

"Oh no," he pulled her up, cradling her in his arms and carrying her to the bed, where he fell back, so that she rested on top of him. "You can't sleep yet."

"Daddy…" she murmured, snuggling against his chest, silently begging him to let her rest.

"No no," he lifted her chin up, bringing his hands around to cup the tops of her thighs, just under her ass to bring her up and rub against his already hardened cock.

"No…?" she murmured, biting her lip and feeling the world blur as her eyes glazed over.

"Daddy's still hungry," he filled her again, slowly, the tired arch of her back only exciting him more, "Be a good girl for me, baby."

"I'm…" she shook above him, clenching her fists over his chest, grinding her hips as best she could, "A good…nngg…girl…"

"That's it," he groaned, reaching up for her cheek, "You sure are, baby. Such a good girl…"

"D-Daddy…" she clawed at his chest, struggling to kiss him, moaning when his tongue found the inside of her mouth. "Mmm…happy…"

Yuma chuckled at that, continuing with his slow thrusts, smirking and kissing her some more.

"That's my girl."


End file.
